Life Of Timmy Y The Mangle: Episodio 1. aventuras y Timmy no puede dormir
Timmy: Desde la ducha estoy. (canta) desde la ducha, yo me baño, y canto mejor que chuck Norris. Mangle: uf… qué aburrimiento de día. Voy a ver qué echan por la tele. (enciende la tele) Don patch: ¡espérame, bobobo! ¡mamá, dile algo! Beauty la del pelo rosa: ¿desde cuando soy tu madre? (Mangle hace zapping) Los Sampson, Doreaman, Shun chin, North park… ( suena el timbre) Mangle: será la colección de Timmy. (abre la caja) sip, son las OVAS que dijo Timmy que le envió Eggman. Timmy: ¡eh, son mis ovas! Mangle: Timmy, ponte unos pantalones de 64 bits, ¿quieres? Timmy: ya voy… Mangle: no me puedo creer que sigas en pijama. Recuerda que hoy teníamos que matar algunos enemigos para robarles su oro. Y ya sé que tenemos de sobra, pero simplemente no te puedes pasar to’l dia en tu habitación haciendo imágenes molonas por paint avanzado cual Patchouli knowledge. Del juego de Touhou. Timmy: ¡habló la que se metió 12 horas para pasarse los 2 primeros God of War de un tirón! Mangle: me hicieron una apuesta. (varios minutos después…) Mangle: y… ¡listo! Ya tienes las orejas de conejo Timmy: (cantando) yo soy, muy kawaii, pero muy kawaii, muy kawaii, pero kawaii, muy kawaii pero muy kawaii… Mangle: ¡Enough! Ahora solo tenemos que llevar la espada de 99 metros de cloud estómagen, y un par de trajes nada frikis. (20 minutos después…) Mangle: olvida lo que te dije, los frikis nos toman por conejos de touhou 8. Timmy: pues me queda mejor la falda que a ti. Además, mi vestido es mejor que ese uniforme escolar que sacaste de un juego y te metiste 3 días pa’ coserlo. Mangle: y por estas cosas… me arrepiento de haber jugado touhou. (más tarde…) Timmy: ¡Dios mío! Es El joker calvo. ¡calvoooooo! Mangle: Y luego dicen que Amador rivas no es imitado por la vergüenza ajena. Mangle: Tewi, creo que teníamos que ir al supermercado. Guiño, guiño. Timmy: No te pillo Mangle. (más tarde por vigesimoquinta vez…) (Aparece un ladrón troll) Ladron troleador: Muajajaja, me llevo los macarrones. Timmy: (escupe las flores) ¡Noooooooooo! (en ese mismo segundo…) ¡Te voy a matar! (luego de volver a casa) Mangle: OK, veamos las OVAS. OK, es de 1991, no puede ser muy gráfico. Timmy: ¡¿what?! ¡le mató! ¿y ahora le están un cupcake maligno? ¡¿qué hace con esas tijeras?! ¡no le pintes en la mano que la necesita para los videojuegos! ¡dios mío! Así que de aquí nacieron Jeff the killer y el aldeano de Animal Crossing. (Más tarde…) Timmy: ah… no me encuentro bien. Yo mato a egg…man… Mangle: no estamos comiendo cuscús. ¿estás bien? Timmy: Tewi no encuentra bien. ¿puedo dormir contigo? Mangle: ah… vale. La culpa es de Eggman. Mañana le arrancamos la cara, y después hacemos salchichas y un huevo mientras servimos la cabeza del hombre huevo con salchichas bratburses o como se diga. Timmy: a tewi no gustar huevo frito. (en la habitación de Mangle…) Timmy: (en sueños) ¡Goku! una niña no merece casarse con un dios, solo puedo casarme con Kratos. Mangle: así no hay quien sueñe con un sueño en el que mis juegos de god of war adquieran un gran precio, aunque tengo ya bastante. Un momento… ¡¿una niña?! (al día siguiente) Bonnie: (se despierta) (bosteza) ¿ya es de día? ¿y mangle? Timmy: Te he dicho que esto no es la pizzería. Está por la calle Slender. (Bonnie se va) Mangle: (se despierta) (suena la radio de Mangle) Timmy: ¡dios, un fantasma y una radio rusa quieren matarme! (se cae de la ventana) oh, tio eso no puede ser… (esto viene con censura) ah… torta terrible con pixelado. Mangle: ¡Timmy! ¡que solo era el secreto que sale en five nights at freddy’s 4! Hombre morado: ah… ¡qué buen día para matar gente que esté inconsciente! ¡Bingo! Empiezo bien el finde. Timmy: ah… eso ha dolido. Iré a tomarme unas fantas. Hombre morado: ¡chico desangrado, estás de suerte! Vas a ser mi compañero de juego de… ¿Mangle? Mangle: ¡tú! ¡aquel tipo! Timmy: ¡¿tú sabes lo difícil que es encontrar piezas de androide y después pedirle al de las bolas del dragón, al que las creó que creo que se llamaba shenlong que con ellas le quite lo androide y le ponga humano?! ¡Ya vas veeer! ¡Poder de Freddy dorado! Hombre Morado: Oh, tío.(lanzan el rayo al hombre morado) Hombre morado: ¡noooooooo! (llueve) (en casa) Timmy: ¡Aaaaaaargh! No puedo pasarme el five nights at freddy’s fantasy 2. Mangle: ¿qué hiciste con el uno? Timmy: dárselo a ese tal articuno. Mangle: no, en serio. Se lo diste, ¿verdad? Timmy: ¿si te digo que no, me das una galleta? Mangle: no. Timmy: vale, si. Mangle: ¿por dónde vas? ( 3 horas después…) ¡ah, es demasiado difícil! Iremos a donde puppet-sensei. Continuará… Narrador: en el próximo capítulo, mangle y Timmy irán donde una persona que no os esperais y blablabla. continuará en el segundo episodio. ¿ya hemos terminado? ¡Dios, pero qué gusto! No sé pa’ qué me contratan aquí. Bueno, ahora me voy pa' casita, y finjo ser una chica inocente para poder ir a Miami sin problemas. El tipo de la cámara: esto… resultará gracioso, pero aún no apagué la cámara. Narrador: ¡apágala! ¿serás estupido…? (se para la cámara) Categoría:Series Categoría:Chuuckykawaii Categoría:Historias